


Can I Go Back?

by LeafisCoolnessM



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, about 3 chapters long, just a small little thing, lapidot - Freeform, not gonna be like a full on fanfic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafisCoolnessM/pseuds/LeafisCoolnessM
Summary: Lapis comes back. But everything isn’t really great about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot sighed as she sat down on the beach and watched the waves heavily crash onto the shore, noticing every single drop of water.

“Lapis.. why did you leave me?” She asked, although knowing that it wouldn’t be answered. She wondered if she’ll ever get to see her again.

She didn’t realize that the Blue gem was right behind her, nervously shifting her feet to wondering how she should talk to her.

Lapis took a deep breath and gently sat next to the small Green gem and began to say, “It’s beautiful isn’t it? Watching the sunset over the ocean,” while looking towards the sea.

Peridot froze. She couldn’t believe it. Surely it can’t be her. She covered her mouth, as if saying something would scare off the voice.

Lapis sighed and continued, “I missed this. I missed doing this, with you. It feels so much better doing this with someone than being alone. Again.” She said, looking towards Peridot.

Silent tears started to form at the edge of Peridots eyes. It’s her. She’s here. “L-Lapis…” She said in disbelief. In which Lapis sighed again and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry Peridot. I shouldn’t have left you, it was wrong of me to do so. I hope you can forgive me.” She said, not expecting a response. But she felt tiny hands wrap around her in return.

“Lapis.. please don’t leave me again.. I missed you so much.. I’ve felt so alone, i couldn’t bare it, please, I beg of you, don’t leave me again..” Peridot cried quietly, squeezing the blue gem tightly as if she would leave again if she let go.

Lapis sighed. “I know you couldn’t, I won’t leave again, I promise,” she said, even though she was planning to bring Peridot with her to the moon, which she technically wasn’t lying that she would leave.

Peridot thought for a moment, “Wait.. how did you know I was so sad? You couldn’t have known,” she asked, looking up to her.

Lapis held onto her arm, “I.. well, you see, i couldn’t leave Earth all the way, I kind of got… distracted. I wanted to check up on you, so… I used the moon orb to see what you were doing. Ever since I left Earth,” she said nervously, looking downwards.

“You… you were spying on us?!” Peridot asked, letting go and backed away, in which Lapis replied, “I wouldn’t call it spying, because that would make me feel bad..” with a guilty look on her face.

“Why did you come back anyways? Weren’t you scared that the Diamonds would come?” Peridot asked, very confused on why Lapis would do a thing like that.

“I wanted to take you with me. In space. I didn’t want to be alone anymore, so I’m going to bring you and Pumpkin with me. Then we both won’t be alone,” Lapis said, taking a step forward in an effort to calm the green gem in front of her.

But Peridot took a step back. “Go with you? In space?! Lapis, I do want to stay with you, but I also want to stay here and fight for earth! I thought.. I thought you Finally think of this place as home.. I thought you think of me as home…” She looked at her angrily, “But I guess not. You never have. All you cared about was yourself. You don’t care for what we’ve been through, you don’t care for what others have been through. It’s always has been about you!!” She screamed, more tears falling from her face.

“I should’ve never thought you cared.. Be on your way then, since it’s not your home..” She said crossing her arms, looking away.

“But Peridot..” “I said go you..” Peridot clenched her teeth, “.. You clod!!” She screamed at her angrily.

Lapis felt like she her heart shattered, even if she didn’t have one. She looked down again. It was a mistake to come back. She summoned her wings and looked back to her, “Good bye then,” she said, turning around. “I’m sorry…” and with that, she flew off, tears falling down her face.

Peridot sat down again, sobbing her gem off, thinking of what had happened. “She won’t ever come back, she wouldn’t want to after what I had just said.. I’m sorry Lapis… why can’t you just stay with me, what have I done to deserve this…?” She asked herself, wiping her face.

She looked back at the ocean and frowned, “i don’t ever want to see water again…” she told herself as she finally got up, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis soared into space, Not even thinking about going back to the barn that was stuck on the moon. 'It’s not my fault Peridot, it’s not’ She thought while silently crying.

She didn’t know where to go. She only thought of getting away from the planet Earth as far as possible. No matter how much she was going to miss earths ways of change, the beauty of it, Steven’s ways of making her believe that Earth wasn’t so bad, and mostly her beloved Green gem named Peridot. 

And then she stopped flying. 'What am I even doing anymore? Why am I so caught up with myself, that I fail to make things any better? Why do I keep pushing people away when they try to help?' She asked herself.

She sighed again, 'I’m so sick of this, I don’t want to run away anymore, why do I keep doing this?!' She said looking back towards earth. 

She looked down, “It’s too late now, she never wants to see me again, how am I going to tell her I’m sorry?” She asks herself. And then the idea hit her.

…

Peridot sat inside the bathroom, trying to keep her mind off of everything that just happened. Though unexpectedly a water drop just falls on her gem which makes her growl out of anger, and quickly dries it off. 

“You know what, how bout I just go back to the grass fields, there couldn’t possibly any water there,” she says to herself, walking outside to the warp pad and warped away. 

To her surprise though, it was currently raining, which just made her even more angry. She was about to warp away until she saw something in the distance that caught her eye.

She saw something huge and when she got just a step closer she realized it was a building. She walked over to investigate, and as soon as she saw it clearly, she realized it was the barn.

She ran over to it and it looked like it was always there, even the smaller than average lake was back. She looked inside to see that nothing has changed, except for a small note that was written in blue paint.

“Peridot, I know you’ll never forgive me, but I’d still like to say I’m sorry. And since I know you miss your home so much, I have returned the barn for you. I promise that I didn’t mess up anything while it was gone, everything was just as you left it. I know you won’t be wanting to see me again, so this is my farewell. I’m sorry. Good bye Peridot.” The note said.

Peridot fell to the floor, not knowing how to handle the situation at her hands. “Oh Lapis, why do you have to do this to me?” She asks, knowing that she wouldn’t be answered as she kept the note close to herself.

She didn’t realize that she was being watched by the same blue gem over at the moon base. Lapis couldn’t help but try to reach out to her, only for her hand to go through Peridot, and she pulled back. She looked down as a stray tear falls from her face, “I’m sorry....”


End file.
